All I Ever Wanted
by Luc16
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Sirius and Regulus face each other, caught on opposite sides of a war. The turmoil between the brothers is unspoken and the choices they make will change their lives forever. Sorry, still not very good at summaries lol one-shot based on the song "Let My People Go" from the movie Prince of Egypt.


**Hello there! So this is a blurb of an idea I thought of while watching the Prince of Egypt. I felt the song "All I Ever Wanted/Let My People Go" was perfect for Sirius and Regulus! They're two brothers that had to fight against each other and I can't imagine the struggle that went on in Sirius and Regulus. Anyways, so yeah here's my blurb! :) I recommend listening to the song "Let My People Go" from the movie Prince of Egypt and watching the movie because it's awesome! Thank you and I hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think :)**

_**Harry Potter and all of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

><p>In a dark creaking house on the outskirts of a burning town, two men circled each other with wands outstretched. They both shared the same black hair except one man wore his unkempt; the other wore his slicked back. The man with disheveled hair was taller and turmoil roiled across his face. The man with slicked back hair held his nose high and showed no emotion. Sirius could barely believe what Regulus had become. Here they were, brothers, fighting against each other. Sirius wanted to put down his wand and shake sense into his little brother like he used to. But, Sirius had a feeling that Regulus had gotten much faster with his wand.<p>

Sirius, James, Remus, and Frank had run to the small town as soon as they heard the screams. They had walked right into a trap and Sirius was the only one to escape. He had run to hill to try and think of a plan but gave up when no brilliant ideas had materialized. Remus was the smart one, he made the plans, not Sirius. So instead, Sirius had foolishly run after the Death Eaters that had his friends but had been intercepted. Which led him to this dilapidated house, dueling his little brother.

"Reggie, put down your wand. I'm your brother. We can…I don't know, talk or something. I don't want to fight you," Sirius said. Regulus didn't react, only continued to circle. _Reggie's gotta be in there_, Sirius thought. _He's not a cold-blooded killer. Get ahold of yourself Padfoot, this is war._ As much as Sirius tried to push down his emotions towards his brother, they swam unbidden to his memory.

The moment when Sirius took Regulus on a broomstick ride with their mother screaming at them to come down.

Regulus trying to smother a laugh as their father's hair turned multiple shades of purple from the potion Sirius put in his drink.

Regulus laughing when Bellatrix was doused with water after Sirius "accidentally" set her on hair on fire.

"Reggie, all my life…all I ever wanted was to make you laugh," words spilled from Sirius' mouth and he couldn't seem to stop them.

"To make you laugh was all I ever wanted, not to fight you. Don't you understand that?" Regulus' mask of indifference never wavered. The brothers kept circling.

"And now…I wish…I wish that God had chose another to be your enemy. Fighting a war on opposite sides is the last thing that I wanted…" the dirt under their feet was pushed aside as the brothers continued to circle each other, the tension building.

"Don't you remember all the times we spent in that little town? It was our home! All the pain and devastation that your lot have caused, that you've caused, it tortures me inside! Have you thought about all the innocent who suffer because your too stubborn and prideful to admit that Lord Voldemort is wrong!?" Regulus' face twitched at the mention of his lord but his mask stayed intact. Filled with a sudden rage, Sirius yelled and sent a spell towards Regulus. Regulus jerked away and his eyes narrowed.

"Brother?" Regulus sneered, "I thought you wouldn't fight me." Sirius' nose flared and he shot another spell at Regulus' feet. Regulus sidestepped and the sneer turned into a snarl.

"Let my friends go," Sirius growled through gritted teeth. Sirius tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down but his chest had grown tight with anguish. How do you make a choice between your family and your beliefs? Either choice will kill you.

"Sirius," Regulus hissed, "My older brother…how could you have come to hate me so much that you would fight me?"

"I don't-"

"Is this what you wanted?" Regulus pointed outside to the burning village.

"This will keep happening until everyone sees the glory and power of Lord Voldemort. If you just gave up this pathetic attempt-"

"That snake is wrong! Wizards are wizards, no matter their origins!"

"You truly can't see the error in that belief? You're a pureblood Sirius! You're one of us!"

"I will never be like you!" Sirius roared. Regulus stilled and Sirius saw a flicker of pain flash across Regulus' face. _You don't want to be like me_. A whisper of a past conversation between the brothers surfaced in Sirius' memory. Sirius had noticed that Regulus had seemed down so he'd tried to cheer him up by saying that Sirius wished he was like Regulus. _You don't want to be like me_, Regulus had smiled sadly. The funny thing was, Sirius did. Regulus was the perfect pureblood child and Sirius had always wanted to acceptance from his family that Regulus received.

"Fine," Regulus whispered, his voice wavering. "I don't care how high the cost may grow, but this will not change. I will never let your people go!" Sirius' eyes widened and his feet faltered. He couldn't get through to him. He'd lost his little brother.

"Reggie-"

"No!"

"Please-"

"I said no!

"Let my friends go!"

"I will never let them go!" Reggie screamed, his face contorting in rage. Sirius cast a shield charm moments before a red spell crashed into it. Lights of red and blue, orange and purple flashed throughout the room as the brothers fought. Sirius dodged and twisted away from spells, casting shields and hexes faster than he could remember. With a yell, he cast a binding spell and it hit Regulus square in the chest. Regulus stiffened as ropes coiled tightly around his body and he fell with a thud. Sirius breathed heavily, frozen to the spot. This was his brother he was fighting. His brother. But as Sirius looked into Regulus' eyes, he realized he didn't recognize the man glaring back. Sirius' face contorted in anguish and turned away from his brother. He ran out of the house and after the Death Eaters that had his friends, the only family he had left.


End file.
